gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNSS-X3 Guardian Reborn Gundam
The GNSS-X3 Guardian Reborn Gundam (aka Guardian Reborn Gundam, Guardian Reborn) is a high performance Innovator-use mobile suit built by Elise Strike. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Guardian Reborn was the most powerful Guardian Series mobile suit to have ever existed. Incorporating aspects of the 00 Qan(T) and the Final Guardian Plus, the suit boasted extremely high performance. Unlike it's predecessor, the suit lacked a Nanite Reactor, the technology having been banned from use on mobile suits after an incident involving them nearly wiped out a colony. GN Shield Design wise, the mobile suit was very similar to the Perfect Guardian. The suit was equipped with a GN Shield that stored six Sword Bits. Like the 00 Qan(T), which the shield was copied from, the GN Shield contained a GN Drive, however the drive was an isolated GN Drive Tau dedicated to powering the shield and recharging the bits. The shield itself was very much an improved version of the 00 Qan(T)'s shield, however the shield could not be used to connect the GN Drive Tau with another GN Drive on account of the Wing Bits getting in the way, however the Guardian Reborn was never intended for this use so the loss is minimal. A second optional GN Shield could be fitted onto the right shoulder, increasing the number of sword bits available while improving the suit's defensive range. Direct Frame Vernier System A major difference between Guardian Reborn and other mobile suits was the incorporation of a new "Direct Frame Vernier System". Because the mobile suit produces a much higher output than required to power the suit, the majority of the particles are wasted as the condensers can't contain all the excess particles and trying to would cause the mobile suit to implode, a problem originally faced with the 00 Qan(T). However rather than jettisoning all armor when maximum output was required, Syrene developed a method that would use sections of the frame itself to function like high output GN Verniers. This method involved creating several open spaces in the armor similar to heat sinks. These "Particle Sinks" would vent high density GN Particles when higher output was reached with such force as to act as GN Verniers, nearly doubling the speed of the suit. This method also allowed the suit to replicate the effect of the Face Burst Mode of GN-008 Seravee Gundam by introducing a significant boost to available GN Particles to form a GN Field. This was harnessed within gravity to create a "GN Field Slipstream" to redirect friction and resistance from the suit at maximum speed. GN Drives Like the previous Guardian Series mobile suits, the Guardian Reborn drew power from three GN Drives. Unlike previous models, which utilized two GN Drives configured for a Twin Drive and a GN Drive Tau, the Guardian Reborn replaced the GN Drive Tau with a true GN Drive. Also, while the GN Drive Tau was typically installed as a pack, the 3rd drive of the Guardian Reborn extended outward with an accelerator cone similar to the GN-0000 00 Gundam. The reason for this was to use the 3rd GN Drive to form a GN Field Barrier while the mobile suit was using higher output systems that produced significant recoil. The GN Field Barrier provided defense from behind and the cone helped provide significant forward thrust to counterbalance the recoil of a system such as the Guardian Sword and increase overall speed. Wing and Sword Bits Like previous Guardian Series suits, barring the Final Guardian, Guardian Reborn mounted eight Wing Bits on an angelic wing like binder. However unlike previous suits, the suit also mounted two additional Wing Bits on the back and one on each limb, granting a total of 14 bits to use. Because the Wing Bits are mostly composed of condenser material, the mounted bits serve as mounted blades and beam guns. When used to fire particle beams, the tip of the bit angles outward, relying on the positioning of the suit to aim. On the GN Shield the mobile suit had six Sword Bits copied over from the 00 Qan(T). These bits, while largely the same, featured improved cutting ability and speed. The blade section of the bits could now generate a beam saber and could fire medium output particle beams. However this second feature wasn't used often because the bits were difficult to aim due to the recoil of the beams. The improved bits were renamed A2, B2, and C2 bits to individualize them from their original model. The previous functions of the Sword Bits were left intact to preserve flexibility but for combining they were modified for the GN Greatsword III. Armaments *'Core Cannon' :A weapon inherited from the previous Guardian Gundams, unlike before the Core Cannon was converted into a singular node located on the chest to preserve space and to remove the time needed to swing outward. Thanks to improvements in beam weaponry, this modification didn't sacrifice any firepower or accuracy, in fact being easier to aim and less likely to damage itself at close range. *'GN Beam Gun' :A medium to long range particle weapon incorporated into the GN Shield. The weapon relies on the positioning of the shield for aim and features a secondary use as a component for the Guardian Sword. Combined with the GN Greatsword III this makes the typically difficult to move beam much easier to manage. The GN Beam Gun can also work in tandem with the bits to enhance or focus its firepower by generating a GN Field. The GN Beam Gun draws it's particles directly from the GN Drive Tau located in the GN Shield, giving it a much greater output and a faster recharge than most weapons. *'GN Beam Saber' : *'GN Greatsword III' :A successor to the GN Greatsword II, the GN Greatsword III retained it's ability to transform between a crossbow and sword mode as well as the ability to combine with Wing Bits, an ability that was expanded to include the Sword Bits of the Guardian Reborn. However the length of the blade was reduced to preserve flexibility, reducing it's buster sword capabilities in favor of tighter close combat, making it even more similar to the GN Sword V of which the original was based. For wielding, the sword could attach to the suit's arm from the hilt using a mechanism similar to the GN Sword V or wielded regularly in the hand. The GN Greatsword III could be stored on the mobile suit's left hip or on the back. *'GN Sword III Kai' :An enhanced version of the GN Sword III. The sword features two modes: Rifle and Sword mode. Unlike the original GN Sword III this version could be stored on the waist, allowing free use of the hand. Also like the original the sword converts large amounts of GN Particles into heat intense enough to melt most armors on contact. The GN Sword III Kai also retains the ability to generate a beam saber, covering the whole blade of the sword and can be used to create a more focused version of the Guardian Sword. *'GN Sword IV Kai' :An optional updated version of the GN Sword IV seen on 00 Qan(T) Full Saber. The sword retains all of it's features but is upgraded for greater cutting ability. Unlike the original version, the GN Sword IV Kai contains a GN Drive Tau for a direct supply of GN Particles or to act as a backup should the mobile suit require increased output. The GN Sword IV Kai includes three updated GN Gunblades from the original design, allowing it to retain it's versatility. The sword is mounted over the right shoulder, connected to a drive arm and acts as a shield when not being wielded. :*'GN Gunblade' ::Three dagger like weapons mounted on the GN Sword IV Kai. Similar to most weapons of the GN Sword series, they possess both a Gun Mode and a Blade Mode. Two of these can combine together ala GN Sword II staff to form the "GN Gunblade Twin Edge". They also contain handles that are used when handling the GN Sword IV in it's various modes. They can be combined in a number of different forms :: *'GN Vulcans' :On each wrist two GN Vulcans were mounted to function as anti-missile weaponry. While their firepower is minimal, they compensate with a higher firing rate. *'Knee Cannons' :Another inherited weapon. Unlike the Core Cannon these were left largely unchanged except for improvements in internal mechanisms. *'GN Shield' :An updated version of 00 Qan(T)'s GN Shield. Like the 00 Qan(T), the shield contains six Sword Bits and a concealed GN Beam Gun. Also like the 00 Qan(T), the shield contains a GN Drive, in this case an isolated GN Drive Tau dedicated to powering the shield, GN Beam Gun, and ensuring a direct supply of GN Particles for the bits. The shield itself can generate a GN Field to increase it's defensive abilities, through this it can also contribute to the larger scale GN Field generated by the suit itself, enhancing it's strength. A second optional GN Shield could be fitted onto the right shoulder, increasing the number of sword bits available while improving the suit's defensive range. The second shield contains all the features of the first, including the dedicated GN Drive Tau. Use of the second GN Shield means the GN Sword IV Kai can't be equipped. :*'Sword Bits' :: ::*'A2 Bit' :: ::*'B2 Bit' :: ::*'C2 Bit' :: *'Wing Bits' : System Features *'GN Field' *'Holographic Targeting System' *'Bit Control System' *'Quantum Brainwave Control System' *'GN Drive Burst Mode' *'Twin Drive System' *'Quantum Teleportation System' *'Trans-Am System' : History After years of peace between the growing alliance between the Terran Empire and the Earth Sphere Federation, signs of stress were beginning to appear between the two. In preparation for potential conflict in the future, Syrene Gaze-Strike and her daughter Elise began working on a new mobile suit intended as a successor to the Final Guardian Plus. However the designs took longer than expected to create and by the time it was finished both Syrene and Ransac had passed away from old age, leaving an uncertain Elise with the blueprints. Unable to pilot the suit herself due to having settled down, she nevertheless had the suit constructed and placed into storage until it was needed. Category:Gundam